Talk:Loki (Warframe)/@comment-153.107.97.166-20131030010401/@comment-98.15.240.98-20131031052255
I don't even have to look at the energy bar when using my loki. I have maxed flow on him, max continuity, max constitution, and max streamline. that gives me 450 total energy pool, and i have the essence helmet. decoys only cost 16 energy each, and invis only costs like 27 per cast. if you have a maxed out energy siphon, you will gain some energy you used back while your abilities are still in place. My invisibility lasts 20 seconds when it's maxed and stacked with continuity and constitution. Decoy lasts a wopping 40 seconds, and i place it in smart places like behind cover or in between boxes/crevices. I only use 3 of his abilities at a time though. I always keep decoy + invisibility, those are like his bread and butter. I put in switch teleport for infested missions, and radial disarm for higher leveled corpus/grineer. you don't really need radial disarm for lower levels, and with my strun wraith/soma/despair/galatine/orthos/dualethers i dont need a killy ability, just gun/slice mobs down in one second, 0 energy spent. I will admit that when i started with loki, i died a LOT. takes a lot of time and practice to get good with him, and to get all his mods. i formad him once so i can max everything out. I don't really use him for defense missions, i like to use crowd control frames for those (nyx, vaub, etc). but for rushing, stealth, or normal missions (i consider mobs lvl 60 and under normal), loki is usually one of my more commonly used. When you get to the higher missions, you need to play EXTREMELY careful, he's the fastest at dying. but then again, you should be invisible for most of the map. if your loki is taking damage you are doing something wrong. but from time to time i do mess up and my loki is that one guy who needs that one revive in a mission (though this is much rarer these days). you just need to really pay attention loki is extremely fun imo. he adds so much more challence to the game, due to squishiness and distractive/stealth abilities. and honestly most ults are useless at endgame (triple digit mobs), you need to spam the abilities like 3x to kill anything at taht point (300 energy right there lol), when with loki, just radial disarm and make everything useless. trust me, when that lvl 100 heavy gunner or napalm comes at you, you wanna be invisible or radial disarming. and especially now that decoys go invisible too :3 DE really screwed up making loki a starter frame. when i started with him, i hated him, but once i got good at the game i loved him. they should switch him out and bring back volt as a starter. volt, excal, and mag as starters sounds better to me. loki is honestly too hard for beginners imo. SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG BORING COMMENT P.S. I'm not a loki player. I like to use all kinds frames. Apparantly if you use a loki out of your 14 other frames you are selfish, cocky, arrogant, and a fag. Sorry, but some of us don't just stick to one frame, that just takes the fun out of the game. A true warframer knows how to make good use of ALL the frames (i only have loki, rhino, saryn, nyx, frost prime, banshee, excal prime, and vauban so far though lol, so i guess i can't talk)